Ms Childish
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: Derita Vincent hidup seminggu bersama Eida Vessalius, gadis yang dibencinya. Dan berakhir dengan masalah yang lebih parah.


**Ms. Childish**

**A Pandora Hearts Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer : I Don't own PH, PH is Jun Mochizuki's**

**Warning : AU, Alay, Lebay, Gajeness. Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Let's Enjoy!**

Suhu udara kota Sabrie mencapai -5 derajat celcius, suhu yang mampu membuat tubuh menggigil dan gigi bergemeletuk, dan mungkin, bahkan bisa membekukan sumsum tulang.

Sesekali Vincent Nightray tampak sibuk menggosok-gosok tangannya, tapi juga terkadang membenarkan letak syalnya agar tubuhnya menjadi lebih hangat. Rambut pirangnya yang dikuncir tampak lembab akibat salju-salju yang jatuh ke kepalanya. Matanya yang memiliki dua warna, kanan berwarna merah dan kiri berwarna emas, memandang lurus ke depan, memandang jalanan, yang dipenuhi salju, menuju rumahnya.

"Vincent!" seseorang berseru memanggil namanya.

Vincent menoleh, memandang seorang anak laki-laki yang mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan yang sedang dia kenakan; sebuah kemeja berwarna putih dengan dasi garis-garis dan blazer coklat dipadu celana panjang berwarna senada dengan blazernya. Seragam tersebut adalah seragam Pandora Academy.

"Gilbert," sapa Vincent sambil tersenyum ramah. "Ada apa, _Brother_?"

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Gilbert tadi adalah Gilbert Nightray, kakak laki-laki Vincent yang lebih tua setahun dari Vincent.

Gilbert berhenti di depan Vincent, nafasnya putus-putus dan tangannya di sangga di lutut. "Vince," katanya dengan ekspresi serius. "Boleh aku minta tolong? Kau satu-satunya orang yang tidak ikut _training_ yang kami kenal."

Vincent tetap tersenyum, tapi entah kenapa suatu firasat buruk mulai membayanginya. "Eng,... tentu saja," jawabnya ragu-ragu.

Tiba-tiba Gilbert meletakkan tangannya di bahu Vincent. Dan dengan ekspresi serius dia berkata, "tolong jaga Eida untukku!"

Hening. Wajah Vincent masih menunjukkan keheranan sebelum tiba-tiba saja darah seolah surut dari wajahnya.

"Eida yang itu?" tanya Vincent.

Gilbert mengangguk mantap, tidak menyadari perubahan rona muka Vincent. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf soal ini Vince, hanya kau yang bisa ku andalkan," katanya.

Wajah Vincent tetap sama, dengan sebuah senyuman kaku terpampang gratis tanpa obral, dan berwarna putih pucat akibat darah yang surut tiba-tiba. Tapi siapa yang tahu kalau _inner_nya baru saja seperti diterjang tsunami. Kacau.

**Pandora Hearts**

Vincent menyukai anak-anak, dalam artian tertentu. Tapi dia tak menyukai perempuan yang sok kekanakan, yang dalam persepsinya adalah Eida Vessalius. Walau selalu bersikap sopan dan ramah, sebenarnya Vincent cukup membenci teman sekelasnya itu. Sebenarnya, Vincent tidak menyukai siapa pun kecuali kakaknya, Gilbert.

Eida Vessalius memang teman sekelasnya, sekaligus adik perempuan dari sahabat kakaknya. Kalau boleh jujur, Vincent ingin sekali memaki-maki Gilbert, atau Elliot, atau siapa pun yang bisa disalahkan. Tapi, tentu saja Vincent tak mungkin bersikap seperti itu dan merusak citranya sendiri. Lagi pula, kenapa juga Oz, sahabat Gilbert sekaligus kakak Eida, mengizinkan Ms. Childish itu menginap di rumah seorang pria lajang? Dasar tidak waras.

Sungguh, kalau ini bukan permintaan Gil, Vincent pasti akan melempar Eida ke jalanan sebelum perempuan itu sempat menjejakkan kakinya di lantai rumah Vincent. _Tinggal seminggu bersama gadis itu pastilah mimpi buruk_, batin Vincent merana.

Ting... Tong...

Suara bel pintu membuat perhatian Vincent teralih dari kegiatannya membereskan kamar tamu yang nantinya akan ditempati Eida. Dengan wajah bersungut-sungut dan sambil menggerutu Vincent pun berjalan untuk membukakan pintu, tapi bukan Vincent namanya kalau menyambut tamu dengan wajah seperti itu.

"Ah, rupanya Eida-sama," sambut Vincent sambil tersenyum ramah.

Eida berdiri di depan pintu rumah Vincent sambil menenteng sebuah tas besar, yang bisa diduga berisi pakaian dan keperluan perempuan itu. "Selamat siang, Vincent-sama," sapa gadis itu sambil menatap Vincent dengan mata hijaunya.

"Masuklah," ujar Vincent, sama sekali tidak takluk di bawah tatapan polos Eida yang berhasil menjatuhkan separuh murid laki-laki di sekolah. "Semoga kau bisa nyaman di rumah barumu ini, walau hanya akan kau tinggali selama seminggu sih."

Eida tertawa pelan mendengar kata-kata Vincent. "Tentu saja, Vincent-sama. Tentu saja," katanya.

Keduanya berjalan menuju kamar tamu yang belum selesai dibereskan Vincent.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Eida-sama, kau tidak kedinginan kan saat menungguku membuka pintu? Udara di luar bisa sampai minus puluhan derajat," kata Vincent bertanya.

Eida menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kurasa keadaanku tidak seberapa dibanding keadaan para anggota klub kendo," jawab Eida dengan pandangan menerawang.

Diam-diam Vincent tersenyum pahit. Klub kendo di sekolahnya diketuai oleh adiknya, Elliot Nightray, dan dimanajeri oleh Echo Zwei. Dua orang itu dikenal sebagai orang-orang yang keras dan tegas, lebih tepatnya _spartan_. Para anggota klub pasti tak bisa lolos dari pelatihan ala zaman batu yang diberikan mereka berdua.

"Ah, kita sudah sampai Eida-sama. Ini kamarmu," ujar Vincent sambil membukakan pintu ruangan yang terletak tepat di sebelah dapur.

Begitu Vincent membuka pintunya, yang tampak adalah ruangan persegi berukuran 3 x 4 meter berisi sebuah kasur single, sebuah meja belajar, dan barang-barang berserakan yang tak sempat dibereskan Vincent.

"Maaf, aku belum selesai membereskannya," kata Vincent meminta maaf, meski sesungguhnya dia sengaja tidak menyelesaikannya tepat waktu.

Tapi siapa yang menyangka kalau Eida akan berkata, "Ah, Vincent-sama tak perlu minta maaf. Karena diizinkan tinggal disini saja saya sudah senang," kemudian dia mendongak menatap Vincent dengan tatapan terharu, senyum malu-malu, dan pipi yang bersemu. "Aku benar-benar berterima kasih, Vincent-sama."

Sial, Vincent semakin membenci gadis itu.

**Pandora Hearts**

"Kau mau makan apa Vincent-sama?" tanya Eida sambil memasang celemek.

Lihat, belum sampai sehari gadis itu di rumah Vincent, dia sudah berniat menginvasi rumah Vincent.

"Ah, kau tak perlu repot-repot Eida-sama," tolak Vincent halus sambil tersenyum, menyembunyikan kekesalan. "Kau kan tamu, jadi biar aku yang memasak nanti."

Eida langsung memasang wajah kecewa. "Ah, jadi Vincent-sama tak ingin memakan masakanku ya?" tanyanya dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Sial, Vincent benci melihat airmata.

"Ah, bukan begitu maksudku, Eida-sama. Si-silahkan kau lakukan yang kau suka, anggap saja rumahmu sendiri," ucap Vincent salah tingkah.

Dalam sekejab wajah kecewa Eida langsung digantikan wajah senang. _Apakah gadis itu juga pintar mema__n__ipulasi_, batin Vincent. _Ah, yang penting dia tak mengusikku_.

"Tenang saja Vincent-sama, makanan akan siap begitu kau selesai mandi," kata Eida dengan ceria.

Vincent meragukan itu. Dan yakin bahwa firasatnya yang mengatakan Eida tak bisa memasak itu benar ketika mendengar suara panci jatuh, piring pecah, dan teriakan Eida yang, sumpah, membuat Vincent sakit kepala.

"Eida-sama!" seru Vincent sambil berlari ke dapur. "Biar aku saja yang memasak, ya?" pintanya dengan wajah tersenyum andalannya.

Bagaimana pun, dia tak ingin rumahnya hancur hanya dalam kurun waktu lima jam sejak kedatangan Eida. Dia, Vincent Nightray, akan berusaha menjaga keutuhan rumahnya selama seminggu ini.

_Oh, Brother, cepatlah pulang_, batin Vincent dengan aura suram di sekitarnya.

**Pandora Hearts**

"Selamat pagi, Vincent!" sambut Noise Zwei dan Lily begitu Vincent muncul di gedung olahraga.

Vincent menguap. "Selamat pagi," balasnya malas. Di luar dugaan, pagi ini, tiga hari setelah kedatangan Eida di rumahnya, Eida sama sekali tak menghancurkan apa pun kecuali hampir menghanguskan seragam Vincent, lebih baik dari pada yang diperkirakan Vincent akan Eida lakukan.

Lottie dan Fang yang tadi hanya melihat sambil duduk di pinggir lapangan pun berdiri kemudian berjalan ke arah Vincent. "Ada yang menarik Vince?" tanya Lottie sambil menumpangkan tangannya ke pundak Vincent. "Tumben kau datang pagi-pagi begini."

Vincent melirik tangan Lottie kemudian dengan wajah dan nada suara datar dia menjawab, "tidak ada."

Urat kemarahan Lottie muncul. "Dasar bocah sombong!" ujar Lottie marah sambil mencoba memukul Vincent. Untung saja tiga orang yang lain berusaha menahannya.

Klek,…

Pintu gedung olahraga terbuka, mempertontonkan seorang Eida yang melongok ragu-ragu ke dalamnya. "Permisi, Vincet-sama," ujar Eida.

Ingin rasanya Vincent menghela nafas lelah, tapi tentu saja ditahannya. Bisa gawat kalau Eida melihatnya lalu menangis dan mengadu pada kakaknya, bisa mati dibunuh Gilbert nanti dia. _Ah, dibunuh Gil masih mending daripada dibenci __olehnya_, pikir Vincent.

"Ah, Eida-sama rupanya. Ada urusan apa denganku?" Tanya Vince sambil tersenyum palsu, mengacuhkan teman-temannya yang sedang memandang penuh minat. Tepatnya dengan padangan _sejak-kapan-Vincent-dekat-dengan-perempuan_-?

"Bisa kita bicarakan di luar saja?" Tanya Eida dengan wajah merona malu-malu.

Spontan, semua teman Vincent membatin. "Mau nembak ya? Kasihan, pasti ditolak!"

Lain halnya dengan Vincent yang menduga apa yang dipikirkan teman-temannya, dia malah membatin. "Sok tahu. Ah, pasti hal yang merepotkan lagi."

"Baiklah Nona Eida, mari ke halaman belakang," kata Vincent menyetujui kemudian menuntun Eida keluar dari gedung olahraga.

Setelahnya, dengan Vincent berjalan mendahului di depan, mereka berdua berjalan menuju halaman belakang, sebuah tempat dimana jarang dilewati orang kecuali orang itu sedang piket dan sedang bertugas membuang sampah. Ternyata sesampainya disana sudah ada seseorang yang terlebih dahulu berada di tempat itu, seorang gadis cantik yang Vincent ketahui adalah teman sekelas Eida, sekaligus teman sekelasnya.

"Jadi, ada urusan apa ini?" tanya Vincent heran meski sudah memiliki gambaran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Eida bergerak-gerak gelisah. "Perkenalkan Vincent-sama, ini temanku, namanya Louise. Ada yang ingin Louise katakan padamu, Vincent-sama," kata Eida sambil mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari tatapan Vincent.

Louise berjalan ke depan Vincent. "Uummm... Nightray-kun, aku menyukaimu. Kalau tidak keberatan, maukah jadi pacarku?"

Sesuai dugaan Vincent, Eida dimintai tolong oleh temannya untuk membantunya menyatakan cinta pada seorang Vincent Nightray, yang sudah jelas dan pasti...

"Maaf ya, aku sedang tidak ingin memiliki pacar. Sebaiknya kau cari saja lelaki lain, karena aku ini pria yang tidak sesuai dugaanmu lho."

... hanya untuk ditolak.

Mata gadis bernama Louise itu mendadak berkaca-kaca. "Ma-maaf sudah menyita waktumu, Nightray-kun," katanya kemudian segera berlalu pergi.

"Haah~ kenapa Eida-sama mau repot-repot membantu mereka sih?" tanya Vincent sambil melihat gadis yang tadi menyatakan cinta padanya sedang berlari sambil menangis.

Eida menoleh menatap Vincent yang berdiri menjulang di sampingnya. "A-apa boleh buat kan," jawab Eida pelan sambil kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti sifatmu itu, apakah terlalu baik, atau terlalu kejam," kata Vincent spontan, karena awalnya dia sama sekali tidak memaksudkan mengatakan kalimat tersebut. Tapi karena terlanjur, Vincent menambahkan, "Anda tahu bahwa saya pasti akan menolak mereka, tapi tetap saja Eida-sama mengusahakan agar mereka bisa menyatakan cinta pada saya. Sudah yang keberapa kalinya ini untuk sebulan ini? Tiga? Lima?"

Wajah Eida memerah, mungkin merasa tersindir.

"Sudahlah Eida-sama, berhentilah membuat mereka semua berharap," ujar Vincent kemudian kembali menguap. "Dan berhentilah merepotkanku dengan semua pernyataan cinta itu." Dan Vincent pun berlalu, meninggalkan Eida sendirian berdiri mematung di tempatnya.

**Pandora Hearts**

Tok... Tok... Tok...

Eida mengetuk pintu kamar Vincent dengan hati berdegup kencang karena gugup.

Cklek,…

Pintu kamar Vincent terbuka, menampilkan si rambut pirang berkuncir yang tampak acak-acakan di hadapan Eida.

"Ada apa, Eida-sama?" tanya Vincent sambil menguap, kelihatan jelas baru terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Anoo,… Vincent-sama, aku ingin minta maaf tentang kejadian tadi siang," kata Eida pelan sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Cukup malu karena menyadari dia memang salah.

"Ah, tidak, tidak. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena sudah mengatakan hal yang jahat pada anda, Eida-sama," kata Vincent seperti menggumam. "Nah, kalau sudah tidak ada urusan lain, tolong biarkan saya melanjutkan istirahat siang saya," lanjutnya, mengeluarkan sifat aslinya yang belak-blakan akibat bangun tidur.

Di luar dugaan, Eida malah tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Vincent tersebut, membuat Vincent langsung menatap Eida dengan tatapan _anak-ini-baik-baik-saja-kan-?_

"Baiklah, baiklah, selagi Vincent-sama beristirahat, aku akan memasak makan malam!" ujar Eida dengan bersemangat sampai-sampai mengangkat dua kepalan tangan di depan dada.

Wajah Vincent langsung memucat, kesadarannya tersentak. Yang namanya kantuk atau apa pun sudah lenyap menyisakan perasaan takut membiarkan Eida memasuki dapurnya.

"Err,... Eida-sama, mungkin sebaiknya kau pergi belanja saja bagaimana? Makan malamnya biar aku yang masak, oke?"

"Eeeh?" wajah Eida kelihatan kecewa.

"Ya?" ulang Vincent sambil tersenyum palsu.

"U-ummm, baiklah."

Vincent segera menghela nafas lega.

"Oh ya, Vincent-sama, tadi Gilbert memberi kabar, mereka akan pulang dua hari lagi."

Vincent bergeming. Dalam hatinya dia bersorak. Penderitaan hidup bersama Eida sebentar lagi akan berakhir. Yay!

**Pandora Hearts**

Hari ini Vincent memasak dengan bersemangat, bahkan sampai bersenandung saat sedang merajang bahan-bahan. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini ada dua kebahagiaan terbesar dalam minggu ini. Akhirnya Gilbert pulang! Dan akhirnya Ms. Childish itu akan mengangkat kakinya dari tempat ini! Setelah itu dia hanya perlu memastikan agar Ms. Childish itu tidak akan kemari lagi untuk selamanya.

"Tadaima," terdengar suara seorang perempuan di telinga Vincent.

"Selamat datang, Eida-sama," ujar Vincent dengan bersemangat. Tidak bisa dihindari.

Tidak lama kemudian, sosok Eida muncul di dapur tersebut. Lalu Vincent mendengar suara tawa kecil wanita itu.

"Vincent-sama benar-benar senang Gilbert pulang ya?" ujar Eida.

"Tentu saja," jawab Vincent dengan nada menyanyi, menyimpan satu lagi alasan kebahagiaannya hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. "Nah, sebaiknya Eida-sama duduk dengan manis di ruang makan saja ya? Aku akan segera menyelesaikan ini," ujarnya, tangannya bergerak lincah bergerak memasak. "Jadi saat kakak dan Oz-sama datang nanti kita bisa segera menikmatinya."

Eida hanya bisa mengangguk dan segera menyingkir, sangat jelas tahu bahwa Vincent _sangat _tidak ingin diganggu. Eida sedikit mengerti perasaan Vincent karena dia juga sangat senang akhirnya kakaknya pulang.

Selangkah setelah keluar dari dapur, Eida berhenti. "Ne, Vincent-sama," panggil Eida.

"Hm?"

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf soal kejadian kemarin. Aku tidak akan lagi mengulanginya," ujar Eida yang ternyata masih merasa bersalah mengenai persoalan pernyataan cinta kemarin.

Hening seketika, hanya suara kesibukan Vincent memasak.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan," kata Vincent akhirnya. "Aku sudah tidak memikirkannya."

Eida, dengan senyum sumringah, segera berbalik menoleh Vincent. "Terima kasih," ujarnya senang sambil membungkukkan badannya ke arah Vincent lalu dia pergi meninggalkan teritori itu.

_Benar, tidak perlu dipikirkan, karena setelah ini aku tidak akan mau berurusan denganmu lagi, hahahaha_. Begitulah kira-kira maksud sebenarnya kalimat yang diucapkan Vincent pada Eida tadi, dasar bermuka dua. Dan dia tetap dengan perasaan bahagia melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Sekitar sejam kemudian, semua sudah rapi di meja makan. Gilbert dan Oz juga sudah memberi kabar bahwa sekitar lima menit lagi mereka akan sampai di rumah Vincent.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bersantai di ruang tamu sambil menunggu mereka, Vincent-sama?" saran Eida yang sedikit membantu menata meja makan.

Vincent mengangguk mengiyakan sambil tersenyum cerah.

Di ruang tamu, mereka duduk di satu sofa yang sama, dengan terpisahkan jarak hanya setengah meter. Vincent masih bersenandung sambil memainkan ponselnya, menghubungi Gilbert tiap sepuluh detik, tidak menyadari Eida yang berada di sebelahnya sedang bergerak-gerak gelisah.

Eida menunduk menatap lantai, ibu jarinya saling bermain satu sama lain. Setelah meminta maaf pada Vincent dia sudah merasa lebih tenang, tapi ada hal lain yang membuatnya lebih gelisah daripada persoalan tadi. Dan tiba-tiba saja dia memutuskan berdiri.

Vincent mengalihkan tatapan dari ponselnya, menatap Eida yang kini berdiri menghadapnya.

"Ada apa, Eida-sama?" tanya Vincent sopan sambil tersenyum palsu.

"A...a...a...ak...aku... aku..." Eida terbata-bata, tangannya terangkat di depan badan, dan matanya seolah berputar-putar saking paniknya.

Vincent masih tersenyum menanti. Melihat itu, Eida langsung menutup mulutnya dan menurunkan tangannya ke samping tubuh. Eida menarik nafas pelan dan panjang kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan.

Dengan wajah memerah akhirnya Eida berkata, "aku menyukai Vincent-sama." Tepat saat pintu rumah Vincent terbuka menampilkan sesosok pria tinggi berambut hitam ikal bersama seorang pria lain yang lebih pendek dan berambut pirang.

Hening sedetik.

Dua orang pria yang baru datang tadi, yang tidak lain adalah Gilbert dan Oz, langsung memasang wajah shock yang mirip dengan _haniwa_, sementara Vincent tampak seolah baru diambil nyawanya.

_Siaaalllll! Sampai kapan aku harus berurusan dengan Ms. Childish iniiiii? Seseorang tolong aku! _Roh Vincent yang melayang-layang di ruang tamu berteriak-teriak frustasi, mengetahui bahwa urusannya dengan Eida tidak akan berhenti disini, mengetahui bahwa setelah Oz akan mengejar-ngejarnya hendak memutilasinya.

**O W A R I**

A/N : Oke, sebuah fic abal lagi dari saya. No comment!

Thanks a lot for you who Read this fic.

Kalau ada salah kata yang menyinggung atau apa pun, tolong dimaafkan.

Review?


End file.
